miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode guide
EPISODE GUIDE Talking to Unicorns Mia glumly arrives at a strange new boarding school where she immediately clashes with the popular girls. But she's given an amazing gift: a final birthday present from her father that draws her into a beautiful game world called Centopia. Transformed into an elf, Mia makes friends with Centopia's royalty and discovers she possesses a unique skill. However, when she clashes with the ruthless general Gargona and her unicorn-hunting army, she soon finds this world is no less difficult or dangerous than the one she left behind. Centopia's Hope Mocked by Violetta for her embarrassing athletic performance, Mia yearns to retreat from school to the more idyllic land of Centopia. But this time, she has to solve a puzzle to figure out the password. Vincent, a fellow outsider, gives Mia the help she needs but nearly discovers her secret. In Centopia, Mia discovers Phuddle's dissonant Trumptus is more than meets the ear. Thanks to her help, the elves have a new reason to be hopeful. Restoration Fleeing a maths test and the nasty Violetta, Mia enters Centopia to find the Trumptus in pieces thanks to Phuddle's absent-minded bumbling. And with an army of munculus on the way to capture more unicorns, Mia her new pan-inventor friend must race against time to reunite pieces and bring back Centopia's new hope. Trumptus Lost A scuffle with Violetta leaves Mia worried about having her secret exposed and Vincent frustrated with once again being left in the dark. The unusually grim oracle leads Mia to rescue Lyria in the Valley of Vapors, where she becomes lost - and in need of rescuing herself. Though Yuko and Mo find her in time, the invaluable Trumptus is left behind for Panthea to fulfill the ominous prophecy. The Golden Son A quick-thinking Vincent helps Mia evade Violetta and her cronies, who are determined to get their hands on Mia's mysterious book. Still unsure if she can trust Vincent with the truth, Mia disappears to Centopia in time to find Lyria in need of urgent help. She also witnesses an amazing event: the birth of a golden-horned unicorn who may be the key to restoring hope to Centopia. Onchao's OasisOn a field trip to the museum, Mia and Vincent avoid Paula, the latest of Violetta's accomplices recruited to spy on Mia. When she finally escapes to Centopia, the excitement over Onchao's ability to restore dead lands and Trumptus pieces is short-lived when Lyria is taken captive by Gargona and her munculus army. A newly determined Mia vows to protect Onchao with all her might. Hope in PiecesStill anxious about the tragic events of her last visit to Centopia, Mia can't concentrate on the things that matter, like schoolwork or her duty to her best friend Vincent. But in Centopia, she has another friend in need: Onchao. Now that Lyria's gone, he's bored, lonely and lost. Though Mia is desperate to cheer him up, she soon finds herself in a sticky situation and only the despondent Onchao can help Ziggo's Day Off Mia is less than enthusiastic about taking her first etiquette class, where she's scolded by the old-fashioned teacher and one-upped by the prim and proper Violetta at every turn. Any chance Mia might have had to redeem herself must wait, as she is needed in Centopia. There, she and the elves find a Trumptus piece in an incredible hanging flower garden. But when Gargona shows up and swipes it, they'll need to do some tricky negotiating to get it back The Elves and the Dragon Mia's attempt to repair her Centopia book goes awry when Violetta gets Paula to spill glue on its cover. Paula's sheepish apology comes too late and Mia leaves to search for Trumptus pieces in Centopia. Ever curious, Onchao finds a dragon egg instead, and makes fast friends with the newly hatched dragon. But he's captured - along with the Trumptus piece - driving Mia and the elves to attempt a daring rescue. The Blossom Tree Jealous of Mia's ability to jump to Centopia, Vincent wants to give it a go himself. Though Mia reluctantly lets him try, she ends up transported there instead. And it's a good thing, because someone needs to stop the unicorns from visiting the Blossom Tree for their annual feast - they'd be too exposed to danger. When the stubborn unicorns refuse to listen, the elves must enlist the help of the reclusive but awesomely powerful Earth Unicorn All That Glitters When Mia discovers that she has a kissing scene with Vincent in their drama class, the potential for embarrassment is almost overwhelming. Fortunately, she's able to make a quick escape to Centopia, where she can deal with less worrying dilemmas - like slimy snake salesmen, man-eating plants, hordes of munculus on dragonback and a dark, tremulous cave said to be filled with treasure Phuddle's FoiblesMia and her classmates are learning how to make fresh pasta. It's good, messy fun, until a prank from Violetta threatens to escalate into a full-fledged food fight. But Mia has bigger battles to deal with. In Centopia, Phuddle tags along on her excursion to the murky, overgrown Lofty Caves. Phuddle desperately wishes to be an elf, even fashioning himself some crude wings. Will he prove helpful, or just a nuisance? The Fire UnicornThe school's talent show is coming up, and Mia is all set to reveal her hidden skill to the world: tap dancing. But thanks to a jealous Violetta, her tap shoes go missing moments before the performance. Burdened with worry, Mia jumps to Centopia to find that Onchao is getting ready for a show of his own: a special unicorn ceremony inside a volcano, presided over by the fearsome Fire Unicorn. But when Yuko and Mo are captured by muncs, Mia has to intrude on the ceremony to get Onchao's help. The Wizened WoodsLate at night in her dorm, Mia contends with some creepy noises keeping her awake. But things are even creepier in Centopia, as Mia and the elves search for a piece of the Trumptus in a haunted part of the forest. They soon find that the eerie voices in the woods are not what they seem to be - and that Panthea has her own peculiar interest in this spooky forest. Miss Know-It-AllAfter one of Violetta's cronies teases Mia over a personal issue she confided to Paula, Mia starts to doubt her roommate's loyalty as a friend. In Centopia, she has a much more dangerous scrape with deception, after a Tell-All creature acquired from the sneaky salesman Polytheus leads Mia and the elves into a treacherous trap. Mia will have to be clever to escape this one. The Unicorn Trap Mia's class is on a camping trip where she's unfortunately been grouped with Violetta and her gang. When the prissy Violetta is completely unable to start a campfire, her whole group begins to starve. Mia flees to Centopia, where Panthea is plotting a way to capture the golden-horned Onchao. Being isolated from his own kind makes him particularly lonely, so Panthea and Gargona devise a foolproof plan: building a kind of "Trojan unicorn" to lure him in. All Dressed Up Mia and Paula go shopping at a vintage store, where Paula finds a dress and alters it to suit Mia's style. When Violetta reveals that the dress is one of her old castoffs, Mia is humiliated and retreats to Centopia. But Centopia is no escape, as the elf girls are all getting ready for the Blushflower Princess Ball. Mia soon finds herself competing against Yuko for the crown - and for Mo's attention. King for a Day Mia, Vincent and Paula go for ice cream, where they meet a handsome young prince who resembles a real-life Mo. As he begins to take a shining to Mia, Vincent can barely conceal his seething jealousy. But duty calls in Centopia, where Mo himself has been given a thrilling duty: to stand in as ruler of Centopia while the king and queen have the flu. But when Mia and Yuko are cornered by Gargona and her munc minions, Mo must leave his post and find a way to return them to safety. The Panned Piper Mia is teamed up with Violetta for a science project, much to Mia's dismay. An uncooperative Violetta insists she has everything under control, rejecting Mia's earnest attempts to do the work. She undoubtedly intends to cheat, but Mia's real concerns lie in Centopia. Phuddle has created a strange new instrument: a calliope that draws in and mesmerizes its listeners. Unfortunately, it seems to be attracting the wrong kind of attention. Cave of Truth Mia struggles to come up with a "style and fashion" piece for the student newspaper. What would Mia know about style? She resigns herself to interviewing the school's fashion queen Violetta, who's more insulting than informative. Making an excuse to leave, Mia heads to Centopia - and gets whacked in the head. With her memory lost, she and the elves try to regain it at the mystical Cave of Truth. But once inside, they might learn some truths they don't want to know. Against the Wind Mia and her classmates are out on the school grounds, working on a beautification project. But when Mia's bracelet starts glowing, she notices Violetta's gang hanging out in front of the garden house. Paula helps shoo them off, but she can't help but wonder what's so important about that little shack. In Centopia, Mia gets caught in a strong headwind that blows her far away from her friends. Lost in the remote badlands with a broken wing, she must find a way to survive on her own. Under the Moon The school's annual fundraiser is on, and the best chocolate seller gets a sweet reward: a brand-new tablet computer. Mia and Paula are determined to help Vincent win, but they soon discover Violetta has a devious plan to take the prize. In Centopia, Yuko tries to get some quiet time alone with Mo, but she's frustrated with Mia's constant interruptions. Yuko does her best to ditch Mia, but when she and Mo are trapped by a landslide, they'll need Mia's help more than ever. Choosing Sides Mia and Paula need to study, but it's too loud in the dorm to concentrate. Mia persuades Vincent to let them use his garden house as a quiet study spot, but he's resistant. Vincent and Paula are left awkwardly alone when Centopia comes calling, sending Mia and the elves on an expedition to the watery domain of Polytheus. He's got a piece of the Trumptus, but the tightfisted trader won't give it up without a price. Tears of Joy It's movie night at the garden house, and Mia and Paula are watching a sappy romance, much to Vincent's disgust. He's even more disgusted when Mia starts talking dreamily about Prince Mo - right in front of a confused Paula. As their bickering heats up, Mia finds herself needed in Centopia. A severe drought is afflicting its citizens, thanks to Panthea's wanton destruction. To stop her reign, they must redouble their efforts to rebuild the Trumptus and free the captured unicorns. Panthea's Proposal-Mia is concerned when her bracelet starts glowing before it's had a chance to recharge. To complicate matters further, Paula witnesses the whole thing, and she's got losts of questions. Mia teleports anyway finding the elven kingdom in dire straits. A frenzied Panthea has led her entire army to the dried-up Waterdome , demanding they give up Onchao. However this is Mia's chance to find the last Trumptus piece, hidden in Panthea's now vacant palace. End of an Age Mia is pulled back into the real world before she's had a chance to confront Panthea. She has to go back, but Vincent and Paula worry that she's in danger. However, when they see ominous new images appearing in the book, it becomes clear she's desperately needed in Centopia. Mia returns to find Yuko and Mo bound and captured by munculus guards. She must find a way to get the last Trumptus piece from the fearsome Panthea in a final, decisive showdown. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes